homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Haggard
Haggard (2003) ''' Ryan Dunn (played by himself) is one sorry SOB; he's completely hung up on Glauren (Jenn Rivell), his ex-girlfriend, even though she's out playing the field. Rumor spreads that she's hooked up with heavy metal's poster child, aptly named Hellboy (Rake Yohn). Ryan can't stand the thought of the two of them together, so he recruits his friend Valo (Bam Margera) and Falcone (Brandon Dicamillo) to find out the truth. The pair do whatever it takes to get their evidence, even break into her house. In the meantime Ryan flirts with insanity, has run-ins with the law and even gets stabbed in the eye with a fork as his friends try relentlessly to help him forget the girl. Haggard also features special appearances by professional skateboarders Tony Hawk, Jason Ellis and Bucky Lasek. '''Cast & Appearances * Bam Margera * Ryan Dunn * Brandon DiCamillo * Chris Raab (Raab Himself) * Jennifer Rivell * Rake Yohn * Dave Battaro * Ann Marie Esposito * Brandon Novak * Jess Margera * Phil Margera * Mark Hanna * Naked Dave * Mike Maldonado * Don Vito * Tony Hawk * Bucky Lasek * Derrek Krasauscus * Jason Ellis * Ryan Gee * Buddy Bill * Gunner * Olivia Hammond * Angie Cuturic * Missy Rothstien * Tim O'Connor * Chad Keeton * Alex Moul * Deron Miller * Chad Ginsburg * Chris Aspite * Dennis Costello * Matt Costello * Jim Schneider * Josh Ball * Eric Weiss * Andrew Wright * Shannon Formica * Cheri Slider Film Information Directors: '''Bam Margera '''Release Date: '''June 24th, 2003 (US) '''Running Time: '''1h, 36 min '''Country: '''United States '''Full Credits From DVD Producer: * Joseph Frantz Executive Producers: * Bam Margera * Adio Entertainment Written by: * Chris Aspite * Bam Margera * Brandon DiCamillo Director of Photography: * Joseph Frantz Production Manager: * Jeff Wolfe Edited by: * Bam Margera Art Director: * Brandon DiCamillo Sound Recording and Boom Operator: * Mark Hanna Gaffer: * Dave Deneen Grips: * Jeff Mott * Mike Lovell * Dexter Wuest Grip / Production Assistants: * Matty McCall * Adam Middleton * Mark Hanna * Mike Zwizanski * Omar Mullick * Josh McCardell Production Assistant: * Rachel Gagnon Camera Assistants: * Mike Withers * Brant Schroder Photography: * Adam Wallacavage * Ryan Gee Steadicam and Crane Operator: * Abad Rosa 2nd Steadicam Operator: * Eric Lacasse Creator of Fecal Props: * Andrew J. Wright Cranes, Steadicam, Camera Vehicles Provided by: * Gato, Inc. Animated Title Sequence: * Joseph Frantz * Tim Gough * Jeff Wiesner * Abacus Studios Post Production Provided by: * Shooters Post & Transfer Soundtrack * HIM - Lose You Tonight * Clutch - Big News * Faithless - Sunday 8AM * Sopor Aeternus - Resume * HIM - One Last Time * Toy Dolls - Livin' La Vida Loca * Unanimated - Life Demise * Instrumental - Consume * HIM - Pretending * In Flames - Acoustic Medeley * Orbital - Doctor? * Amorphis - Black Winter Day * Dead or Alive - What I Always Wanted * Iggy Pop - Search and Destroy * New Order - Someone Like You * HIM - Again * Shantalla - The Rocky Road to Caswell * HIM - You Are the One * Slayer - Divine Intervention * HIM - Beautiful * HIM - Beautiful (rock version) * CKY - Shock and Terror * Astor Piazza - Knife Fight * Kiezner and Hassidic Musik - Fun Taslach * Otimen Recording Hell - Sneakin' DVD Bonus Features * Full Length Behind the Scenes (40 minutes) * Body Bag at Dump (3 minutes) * 60 Second Trailer (1 minute) * Photographs * HIM "Heartache Every Moment" Music Video (4 minutes) * Brans Chinese Freestyle #2 (4 minutes) * CKY "Attached at the Hip" Music Video (3 minutes)